


A Different Begining

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Ninth Doctor Era, Original Character(s), Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in my 'A Different Story' verse. The Doctor wakes up from his regeneration to find someone he's never met before waiting to say hello.</p><p>REVAMPED AS OF 8/24</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Begining

The Doctor groaned in pain. He forced his eyes open, expecting to see the console room in pieces after what he had just gone through.

That wasn’t the sight that greeted him; he wasn’t even in the console room.

He was in the Med Bay. What the hell was he doing there?

He closed his eyes against the pain that struck.

“Don’t try to sit up, that didn’t look like a fun regeneration to go through,” an unfamiliar voice said. “Granted, regeneration isn’t fun in general, is it?”

The Doctor opened his eyes again. Looming above him was a teenage girl he had never seen before. She had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. “Who—?”

“I’m Lilithanadir, or Lilith. But that’s not important right now. You’re still running a temperature. Regeneration sickness, obviously,” she said. The Doctor dimly registered the fact that she had an American accent.

He forced himself into a sitting position, despite Lilith’s protests. “How the hell did you get on my TARDIS?”

“I’ve been here for a few days now, you’ve just never noticed me. My father sent me to hide here until the war was over.”

The Doctor stiffened. He pushed himself up and tried to leave, but crumpled. Lilith caught him before he could hit the floor. “Well, it’s over,” he said through gritted teeth. “It’s all over.”

“I know it’s a hard subject for you, but you literally just regenerated. Try not to kill yourself, alright?” She helped him back over to the cot and sat him down.

“Why my TARDIS?” he asked after a moment. “Why did your father send you to me?”

Lilith rubbed the back of her neck. “Welll,” she stretched out the syllable, “you’re sort of my uncle.”

“I have a niece,” the Doctor said bluntly. Then, he sighed,“Well, isn’t this fantastic?”

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot to show how Lilith started traveling with the Doctor. That's all. Check out Better With Three, Lilith's actual story.


End file.
